


Stars

by acedott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedott/pseuds/acedott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a heart-to-heart under starlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by the line "kiss me under the light of a thousand stars" from Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me.

“So do you know all their names?" Dean asked Cas, gesturing at the stars.

"Of course, but their names are Enochian," Cas replied. "The last time I spoke to you in Enochian, you passed out and I shattered the gas station windows. I prefer you conscious and your car intact, so I won't name them." 

"We’re much obliged. Isn't that right, Baby?" Dean smiled, placing his hand on the Impala.

"Dean, may I ask you a question?"

He turned on his side to face Cas, concerned. "What's up?"

A teasing glint entered Castiel's eyes as he tried to repress his smirk. "If you had to choose between me and your car, who would you choose?" 

Dean visibly relaxed and took Cas's hand. "It is not of import."

"You should show me a little respect," Cas teased back.

Dean let out an exaggerated sigh. “If I have to choose, I'd rather have you. Sorry, Baby," he added, patting the car apologetically.

Cas smiled smugly. "So I am more important to you than your car?"

"Yeah yeah, don't let it go to your head," Dean mock grumbled, grabbing hold of his boyfriend's coat and pulling him closer. 

"Yes, of course. I won't let the fact that you love me more than your beloved car go to my head," he murmured, inches away from Dean's face. 

"You love me more than heaven, so we both love each other more than our homes; it’s all very romantic," Dean replied just as softly, the tenderness in his voice contradicting his gruff words. "Now shut up and kiss me already, assbutt." 

Cas needed no further encouragement. He leaned in slightly and captured Dean's mouth with his. 

Dean sighed into the kiss, pulling him closer. 'So this is what love songs are always talking about,' he thought blissfully. 

This was better than anything he'd ever imagined in his wildest fantasies. Except this was REAL, and for once, he was truly and completely happy.


End file.
